


The Winter Prince & His Curse

by AnimeBabyDoll



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Not sure what else - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Maybe rimming, Maybe tear worthy, Other, Sex, hope its good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBabyDoll/pseuds/AnimeBabyDoll
Summary: It's 3 months after Voldsmort's death and hogwarts has just gotten back to order. Harry potter is still the golden boy and poor Draco Malfoy is shunned by the rest of the students, even the rest of the Slytherins.Said snakes gang up on poor Draco and end up actually killing him, but instead of going to the void he ends up in the underworld. Honestly he can't even die in peace!Hades, yes the god, gives Draco the opportunity to go back and help defeat the new threat to hogwarts on one condition.can you guess what it is?





	1. Book 1 of Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters except ocs. Not sure which ones i own feel free to ask.  
> I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES


	2. A Slytherin's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own anything


End file.
